


Outfit

by misura



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana gets dressed for success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted February 2008
> 
> prompt: _Berkely/Diana: Latex fetish - Even more daring outfit choice than usual, Agent Spacey_

"Hello, boys," she said - Dee's jaw dropped (which was cute) while Ryo flushed and hastily turned away (which was even cuter); Diana smiled brightly. "Haven't tied the knot yet?"

Normally, Dee would have snapped at her to mind her own business (Ryo, being the cutie he was, still hadn't quite forgotten the heart-to-heart he and Diana had had prior to his getting together with Dee, and thus was less inclined to be grumpy at her). As it was, he simply closed his mouth, looked at her some more in a way that would have gotten him slapped for sure if Ryo hadn't had his gaze locked firmly on the wall and then got a pensive expression on his face.

"If you want to, I'll give you the address of where I got this." She winked at Dee.

Ryo cleared his throat.

"Ah, no thanks," mumbled Dee, his expression and body-language saying 'yes, please'.

Diana grinned and blew him a kiss, by way of saying 'just watch your e-mail box'.

 

Berkely, of course, played it cool. He wouldn't be Berkely if he didn't - and Diana had to admit that part of his charm lay in the way he seemed to be able to keep his head cool under any circumstance.

"Agent Spacey," a report was lowered and raised again, keeping part of his face hidden. "Even more daring outfit choice than usual."

"Berkely." She seated herself on the edge of his desk, managing not to wince at its coldness and hardness - this outfit might be great to get attention, but it certainly wasn't very good for perching on desks or other hard surfaces to wait for a certain stubborn, foolish and madly attractive man to admit to himself that he was, in fact, noticing her. "Still the same old suits, I see."

"I'm at work." The report was finally put down, after a last glance. "May I assume you're not here for business?"

"That'd be correct." Diana smiled. "What tipped you off?" She leaned forwards - not that her current outfit required any leaning forwards to make sure Berkely knew an offer he couldn't refuse when it walked into his office and sat on his desk.

Berkely backed off ever so slightly and picked up the report again, browsing through it idly. "Did you actually wear that on your way here? I'm surprised you weren't arrested."

"You're free to try and slap a pair of handcuffs on me," offered Diana. "If that's your thing, I mean."

Berkely looked up slowly and - being male - once he met her gaze he was reluctant to be the first to break eye-contact. They stared at one another for a while, before Berkely blinked and swallowed.

"Ah, no, thank you all the same." A moment's silence, then: "Your outfit's certainly very ... "

"Yes?"

"It suits you," said Berkely at last, a faint blush creeping up his face.

"Thank you."


End file.
